School years
by merlinxoxo1
Summary: Merlin was called a Geek in his last school all because he used magic to cheat, now his mother wants him to have a fresh start and sends him to Albion high in Camelot. Merthur Modern high school
1. Chapter 1

There it was the big glooming building of high school children, high school itself. Now Merlin's interpretations of high school were ok, you have the jerks, the jocks, popular girls (usually cheerleaders) and then there were the Geeks. Merlin didn't know anything about chemistry it's just the one time in his old school he had used magic to make his experiment work –boy was that a mistake, anyway everyone had called him a geek and even Will his best friend started to be ashamed of hanging around or seen with him... The point was high school sucked no matter where you go it will always be the same, or so he thought.

As he walked he got close and closer still to his new prison, his mum had said before he had left for Camelot was that Albion high was a good school and that it may be a lot better and friendlier than the last one, Merlin knew she only said that because Will had found out about his magic and she thought that he needed a help a new start, a hand to hold. And even though Giaus was like a father to him, he couldn't help but think that his magic was a curse for all it had brought him was loneliness and misery.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell "shit" Merlin muttered under his breath as he started walking faster to the school, well I say school it actually looked more like a castle 'Albion high, you never know might be different NOT' he thought to himself as he approached the desk. "Can I help you?" Asked the young man at the desk, "urmm... yeah I'm looking for Giaus, I was told that I would find him here."

The man smiled "Aarh the schools doctor, the best one you would find around for miles" ok Merlin thought so his uncle was famous around here "so do you know where I could find him then?" he asked again "oh yes... sorry, go up the stairs until you reach the top then it's the first door on the left." Merlin was just about to leave when the man called after him "if anyone asks you're looking for Giaus students aren't allowed up there you see," Merlin nodded before departing.

Merlin heaved his stuff up the next step, he was on the third flight of stairs when someone crashed into him on the way down, "hey watch where you going" the blonde haired boy shouted angrily. Merlin scowled "if you haven't noticed you crashed into me!" The boy was astounded that this skinny git would speak to him this way, "ohh, _clever_, if you hadn't noticed the sign says no unauthorised students past this point." He said directing his hand, Merlin laughed "so why are you here then?"

The blonde rolled his eyes "because I live there and I'm the head masters son" he said straightening up "and if you mess with me your seriously dead, you got that? Well I suppose you did taken how huge your ears are." Merlin ignored him and tried to get past him "weren't you just listening to what I just said?!" Merlin smiled "yes I was your majesty but I have permission to go up there so if you don't mind I'll be going through..." Again the blonde blocked his path and Merlin was relieved to see an older man walking down the steps, "now Arthur don't be mean to new students."

"yes father" so this was the head, by the looks of him he is not a pushover, "ok so now you know students are not allowed up here please carry on your way." Merlin shook his head looking flustered "but... but the person at the desk told me to come up here, I'm looking for Giaus," the man changed suddenly more friendlier if possible and Merlin thought to tell him that he was his nephew, "he's my uncle." The head nodded "my name is Uther Pendragon I am your new headmaster and most people have to call me my lord, but you boy can call me sir."

Arthur growled there is no way this kid, well Arthur didn't exactly know his age but anyway this fucking kid had come here and earned my father's respect when I try and get nothing but disappointed glances. It wasn't fair. Merlin had realised that the whole time he had been speaking to the head master Arthur had been glaring at him, this was not good. "Arthur why don't you take Merlin to Giaus's room and tell him that if Merlin needs somewhere to sleep your room is next door so he could share one with you," Merlin's heart sank the last thing he wanted was to share a room with this prat. "No... no I'm sure I can find my way –" Uther cut in "I insist, Arthur..."

Arthur huffed "yes I'm going..." As soon as Uther was out of sight there was an awkward silence, "I am not sharing a room with you so don't go begging me." Merlin snorted "I would rather die than share a room if anything I'm going to be begging not to stay in it," Arthur laughed "good glad we got that settled then."

They came to the first door on the left then Arthur knocked on the door, the door creaked slowly before a friendly face appeared, "Arthur what are you doing here?" Arthur smiled "I was just showing Merlin the way to your room." Giaus looked at Merlin "nice to meet you Merlin," he held out his hand which Merlin shook politely, "Arthur I just want to tell you how great full I am for you sharing your room with Merlin I was wondering where he was going to sleep." Both Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances before looking away and rolling their eyes.

Obviously Giaus didn't notice as he asked Arthur to show Merlin where his new room was, why did his first day have to be like this? He felt like he was going to be a small mouse in a lions cave, he probably wasn't even going to make it to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur huffed as they walked down the corridor and reached the door "right let's get thing straight no using my stuff no going near my stuff and no looking at my stuff." Merlin tried resisting the smirk but it obviously failed "what are you laughing at?" Arthur demanded dangerously low, Merlin shook his head "what's so special about your stuff anyway?" Arthur laughed cruelly, "my things are more valuable than gold itself, you will never be able to afford it in your whole lifetime!" Merlin put his hands up sarcastically in a fake surrender "ok… ok now can we just go in _my_ possessions are really hurting my hand."

Arthur laughed to himself this person was obviously new and didn't know what he was capable of… making people's lives a living hell. Arthur waited till Merlin was leaning against the door before opening it causing Merlin to fall and trip over his belongings, "Why would you do…" Merlin stopped and looked up staring in awe at the room, well it was called a room but it looked like a mini house.

Arthur's bedroom had stairs leading up to the second floor; there were posters of Camelot football team posted on his wall with a signed crest of all the players. Merlin thought it was obvious that they were his idols, the room was decorated in red and yellow with a yellow painted dragon at the end of his bed.

Arthur folded his arms "pretty cool isn't it" he said as if everyone who came up here thought it was heaven, Merlin didn't want to be one of these people, "urm… it's alright" he said shrugging as though he had seen better. "Whatever, right I'm going" Arthur dumped some of his books on his bed and started to leave, "wait! I don't know where…" but it was too late Arthur had already left, "great…" Merlin muttered bitterly.

Merlin carefully put his stuff in the corner of Arthur's room knowing that he would go mental if it was in the wrong place. Arthur's room was huge, at Ealdor Merlin had lived in a small flat with his mother and spent most nights sleeping on the couch. People often teased his about this and his mother kept on telling his to get a job, he was 16 after all. Merlin took his almost empty school bag (that only contained his pencil case and a small box of colours) and shoved it over his shoulder before leaving Arthur's room.

'The corridor is empty, well it would be wouldn't it?' Merlin found himself answering his own stupidity, he walked back and fourth along the... what seemed like a never-ending corridor. For god sake he huffed where the fuck was Giaus's room again? Merlin ran his hands though his raven black hair in exasperation, 'right lets go back to where I started... where did I start?'

He started going backwards, and after five minutes Merlin found the stairs only to have the bell ring and Arthur come strolling up them, ignoring Merlin and walking straight past him. Merlin smirked whatever he didn't need Arthur's help anyway, first door on the left merlin said carefully, checking it was definitely the right room. When he was satisfied he knocked on the door, Giaus looked surprised "Merlin what are you still doing up here? You left half an hour ago!" Merlin's flustered face said it all "yes but I got a bit lost and Arthur left and I didn't have the faintest idea of where I was supposed to go."_  
_

Giaus chuckled a bit, "well it looks as though you're in luck I'm teaching year 11 now, so you can follow me." Merlin sighed with relief the stress was killing him wait,Giaus also teaches as well as being a doctor, no wonder he was like a celebrity. As they were walking down the stairs he commented "er... Giaus I didn't know you were a teacher here." He smiled before replying "yes, I teach skills for life and science, but right now you have science." oh this is great how ironic that this subject ended his life in his last school and now it was the start of his new one.

**_Successfully updated! :D _**__


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin slowly followed Giaus to quite a big room with lots of high desks and stools, no one had arrived yet. "Right Merlin nobody is here yet because there is still five minutes to go till second period, would you mind helping me hand out some of these laminated papers?" Merlin nodded slightly before grabbing half the pile he started reading them, it looked like an experiment – note to self don't use magic. He laughed at his own thought as he looked around he could see a posh looking glass with a purple liquid in it, was it dangerous he wasn't sure. "Giaus..." he began but it was too late as Giaus went back into it knocking the glass down in the process.

For a split second Merlins eyes glowed gold stopping the liquid from spilling over Giaus and instead just trickling a bit on the table, he smiled at his work before returning to handing out the papers – but Giaus was not going to let this go. "What did you do?" Merlin looked confused and then shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about," Giaus shook his head and started mumbling some words to himself that Merlin couldn't hear... 'How can that be possible? magic died out years ago there is no such thing anymore, it was something you learnt hundreds of years ago and the gift choose you so how is it that this boy still had it when magic had left every human being and instead flowed into nature?' Questions piled onto questions it just didn't make sense.

Finally Giaus started talking so that Merlin could hear him "I know what it was I just want to know how is it that you have it," now Merlin wasn't acting anymore his was really confused "have what?" Giaus glowered "don't tell me you don't know," his blank face said it all and Giaus sighed "you have magic." Merlin stood there for a minute "I...err... I... what?" he was lost for words not knowing what to say. Giaus's tone changed "where did you learn it?" Merlin's voice broke a little as he argued "I haven't learnt anything, I have never been taught anything and magic doesn't exist so right now I'm thinking my uncle is crazy2 he knew it was really harsh and unlike him but he had to stop Giaus from finding out about whatever it was that he had.

"Merlin please I just want to know, I won't tell anyone and you and I both know that I'm not crazy or losing my mind." Merlin whispered quietly "iwasbornlikethis," Giaus didn't hear a word he just said which was basically his intention. "I'm sorry but can you repeat that old age you know" Giaus said with his eyebrows raised, "I was born like this, I never mean for anything to happen it just does..." "Impossible..." Giaus matched the same level of quietness as Merlin did "I will not tell anyone about any of this but you should know that magic is despised here in Camelot, the students in Albion high seem to like it but the mayor Uther Pendragon certainly doesn't and you could get yourself killed if he ever were to find out."

He took a deep breath "so Merlin I am begging you please learn how to control you magic because not only is Uther Pendragon the mayor as you know he is also the owner of this school." Merlin moaned in frustration "how does Uther even know about magic?" "his wife was killed by magic therefore he started killing people with magic, my theory is that the magic could sense that it was causing pain and so left and stayed with nature.

"This is why Merlin you fascinate me, how is it that magic has left everyone else but has stayed with you?" Merlin didn't reply he didn't know why and also didn't know how to reply to that. The bell rang and their silence was interrupted by a crowd of people talking over one another. "Merlin please take a seat, we will talk about this later," but Merlin didn't was to talk about his magic later it scared him and had only brought him misery, this was another one of those times when he wanted to groan 'why me?'

_**Sorry it took so long to write this been having loads of exams before half term :( , **__** well anyway I hope you enjoy it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sat at the very back not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, people started to walk in but luckily nobody did anything apart from whisper the odd thing or two to their friends. "Right," Giaus started "as you can see we have a new student in today his name is Merlin, so please try and be nice and help him fit in." most people didn't pay any attention but there were two people who nooded and smiled as they started to walk his way, "hi I'm Gwen" said one of the two girls "and this is Morgana" she said as she beckoned her friend forwards. Merlin couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, if he wasn't gay he would probably be attracted towards her. She had raven wavy black hair similar to his own, her face was pale she had the kind of face that you would find in a girls magazine... Not that he had ready any of course, ok maybe a few just to get in touch with his feminine side but NOT many.

Gwen sat down next to him and Morgana on the third seat along, "so what brings you here to Albion?" asked Morgana politely "err... I did something a shouldn't have done which caused in a result of bullying." Gwen was shocked "oh, you poor thing what did they bully you for" Merlin shrugged "oh nothing, this and that..." Morgana nodded "I know exactly what you mean," His eyes went wide in surprise "wait, _you've _been bullied?" Morgana put her head down "well I did a bit from Arthur, because I decided to quit being in the wrong crown 'being popular' but then with Gwen's help I just told him to fuck off and to let me live my life how I want to live it." Gwen smiled and put her arm on Morgana's shoulder "and I'm so glad she did," Merlin glanced longingly at the two friends thinking of him and Will. Gwen saw the look on Merlin's face "but you can join us too" she added quickly "yeah," said Merlin "I would like that."

So the first lesson wasn't too bad Merlin considered as he started putting his books in his bag as the bell went, he turned towards his new friends "so where you headed now?" He asked, "well were going to the small patch of grass past the benches people sit at outside to eat lunch, what about you?" Merlin nodded towards these books "just have to take these books back to my room but I will meet you there," Gwen and Morgana beamed before walking away towards the lunch tables.

Merlin turned towards the entrance and made his way towards the stairs, hey he was getting the hang of this. He passed Giaus's room remembering the way he had come with Arthur and approached the room within record time. He pushed the door open to find Arthur sprawled out his legs apart on his bed one bent right up and the other one far away bent down, he coughed slightly to let him know that he was there. Arthur looked up startled straightening his legs "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE GET OUT!" Merlin crossed his arms and leaned on the hinge of the door "have you forgotten that I'm your roommate or can your memory not stretch that far back?" Arthur glared "get out!" Merlin was not prepared to argue with this past so he sighed "fine, fine" he put his books on his bead and left to find Morgana and Gwen.

**_Ok so I have decided that this was now going to be a merthur fic because I really like to ship Merlin and Arthur, there so cute together... anyways I hope you like it _****_J _**


	5. Chapter 5

"So who do you like?" Morgana asked casually leaning closer towards Gwen "no one" She tried to hide the blush across her face and failed. "A ha," Morgana pointed towards Gwen's beetroot face "so who is it?" Gwen sighed and started to blush even more as she saw Merlin coming towards them, "no one" she said even though her voice was breaking a little. "hi sorry I'm late, Arthur went all weird on me and told me to get out anyway how's –"

"You're sharing a room with Arthur?" Morgana cut in, "erm yeah..." Merlin stammered Morgana could be very patronizing some times, "why did you agree to it?" Morgana was shouting now. "Morgana calm down" Gwen whispered "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN DOES MERLIN EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S GOT HIMSELF INTO?" Merlin was stunned "it's not as though I had a choice Morgana," she sighed "Merlin Arthur is a dick and I can guarantee you that he will make your life a living hell as he did with mine once." What she was giving away to Merlin was very personal somehow she just felt that she could trust him, "Morgana I know your just trying to look out for me but I'm not twelve, I can look after myself but if anything does happen I will come straight to you."

"Fine" Morgana sighed her anger going down a little, just then Arthur and a group of people from which Merlin recognised to be the football team walked outside towards the benches where they were sat. "oh here we go..." Gwen sighed looking down towards her drink that had nothing in it "they do this every time they have a match" said Morgana sounding annoyed. Arthur stood in front of the team with a microphone in his hand "as you all know we have a very important mach coming up later on today after school," a few people cheered – mostly girls though. Another person beside Arthur who had a more muscular body took the microphone from him "thanks to all your support and encouragement we haven't lost a game yet so-" Arthur quickly cut in "so you had better be there, and we're not asking."

Gwen looked over towards Morgana "thank god that Percy took the microphone from him otherwise well I don't even what to think about what would have happened." Merlin shrugged and waved his hand over some grass, thinking about the guy who had been next to Arthur. "MERLIN" Morgana shouted "huh what?" Morgana took a glance towards Gwen before whispering "Merlin are you by any chance gay?" Merlin was in shock how did they even guess that, Gwen seemed to be reading his thoughts answered "it's just you were just checking Percy out" Merlin answered through gritted teeth "oh that, you don't mind do you?" Gwen seemed to look sad but covered it up with a bright smile "no of course not!" Morgana returned the smile "anyway there is quite a few people who are at least bi I guarantee it."

Merlin was shocked but it was a happy shock not one of those shocks that hurt you and leave a scar for the rest of your life, Morgana and Gwen had just found out that he is gay and they were still treating him the same unlike at his old school. Awakining him from his thoughts was Arthurs gang who were now walking towards them "so if it isn't the bod squad" Arthur drawled, "Arthur that's not even funny" Morgana scowled. "Oh and if it isn't my shame of a sister" Arthur growled ignoring her comment, "your half sister actually." Arthur turned nose and turned to Merlin "hey your the one I have to share a room with right?" Merlin looked up absently running a hand through his hair "unfortunately yes," The blonde smirked "you should be happy Merlin most people would die to share a room with me." Merlin laughed leaving a shocked Gwen, Morgana and Arthur, "well at least they got the dying part right, I'd be lucky if I don't die by the end of this week!" Arthur scowled and replied "you had better watch your steps."

The bell rang and Arthur started walking back with his gang but in deep conversation with Percy laughing, Merlin stood up insantly regretting it as he fell to the floor Arthur burst out laughing along with many other people at the lunch tables, "and that's what you get if a loser try's to pick a fight with the mighty Pendragon" Arthur laughed turning to leave his group following closely behind. "That jerk" Morgana whispered under her breath, 'no' Merlin thought to himself 'Jerk wasn't the word for it,' "Arthur PRATdragon" Merlin stated Leaving with his best friends laughing as now Arthur also had a nickname that they were definitely going to use from now on.

_**Well what do you think? And there will be merthur in a later chapter its already written and ready ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin gazed at his time table "well I have maths next, what about you?" Gwen smiled sadly "me and Morgana have art next, but Lance is in your class" she looked at Morgana's ice cold stare, "he may be on the football team but he is nice." Morgana rolled her eyes "Merlin good luck in maths Uther Pendragon teaches that subject so just don't get on his bad side and you will be fine,"Merlin felt the look of relief dawning on his face. "Hey Lance" Gwen called as she saw the dark brown haired boy coming towards her, he smiled shyly "I was wondering if you could show Merlin where the Maths block is because he's new here."

"Any friend of your's is a friend of mine" Lance nodded as he shook Merlin's hand, Gwen hugged Lance and she walked away with Morgana leaving him standing there blushing. Merlin grinned as they started walking towards the maths block "you like her don't you?" This made him blush even more "is it that obvious?" "Well... yeah,why don't you just ask her out?" He looked towards the floor awkwardly "I just... don't know how to..." He looked towards Merlin who had an understanding look on his face which was reassuring, "I know the feeling" Merlin mumbled as they both came into the classroom.

There were rows of four chairs in the middle and rows of two at the sides, Merlin noticed Arthur Percy and someone else he didn't know were sat at the very back in the middle. "Lance" Arthur beckoned over "sit here" he pointed at the seat next to him, Lance looked back at Merlin and nodded as he sat near the window of the two seats at the back. Merlin frowned, great now there were only a gap and a seat between him and prathead.

Arthur was fuming how could lance sit with the enemy?! Merlin was his to mess with, Lance should not interfere without permission from him. Just then Uther came into the room and judging by his face he was not in a good mood 'he's never in a good mood' Arthur thought to himself, 'not around me anyway'.

"Good morning," Uther started "today we will be leaning about algebraic equations." Some people groaned quietly but to be honestly Merlin was quite disappointed that it wasn't something more _challenging?_ Arthur put his head on his desk, he was sure his father had chosen this purposely so he could pick on him - but then that wasn't a change. He looked over to his left towards were Merlin and lance were sat, Lance was leaning on his hand and Arthur saw him whisper something to Merlin before looking out of the window.

Merlin didn't look bored he just looked the way his father always looked at him, disappointed. 'Nerd' Arthur thought to himself smiling, he started to write note on a piece of paper then scrunched it up and threw it at the desk when Uther wasn't looking, Lance was to busy daydreaming to notice anyway.

Merlin was listening intently to what Uther had to say but he was mostly concentrating on his drawing it was a bird like creature with a beak once he had finished he relised that he had drawn a griffen he was starting to draw a forest around it when something knocked his pencil wrecking his drawing completely. Merlin saw that it was a paper ball and looked to see who had thrown it, Arthur 'Prat' Merlin thought to himself watching him gesturing to read it.

Merlin rolled his eyes and opened the paper and started to read: you finding this fun _m__erlin_?

Merlin scowled at Arthur for dragging out his name before writing back: No not really. _Arthur Pratdragon _

Arthur looked at the paper feeling anger surge inside him but for some reason felt hurt: you have some nerve talking to me like that, i could get you expelled and you know who i am

Merlin looked up disgusted and wrote: Don't threaten me with your title, your just some rich posh bully who runs crying home to his mother when he cant get something he wants.

As soon as Merlin saw the look on Arthur's face he knew he had gone to far and was about to say sorry when Uther asked Arthur a question "Arthur here is and easy one" As soon as Uther started one thought was in Arthur's mind 'here we go'. "If A + B =4 and the product of two numbers add up to 24 what could they be?"

Arthur hated it when his father put him on the spot expecting him to say the right answer and when he couldn't there would be that same look of disappointment he had always seen throughout his life. "Err..." while Uther was writing something that was supposed to help him Arthur saw a note come onto his desk.

He took a quick glance towards Merlin before reading: Look sorry I may have gone to far... anyway A = -16 and B = 20 if he asks why say -16 + 20 = 4 and two numbers add up to 24 (20 and 4)

Uther looked back towards Arthur "Well?" Arthur hoped Merlin was right before replying "A equals minus sixteen and B equal twenty, simple." Arthur saw Percy's and Leon's surprised face when Uther said "that is correct Arthur but do you have any idea why?" Arthur started reading from the note "minus sixteen plus twenty equals four so thats the equation solved and you have two of the number adding up to twenty-four."

More people started to turn round including Cenred and his 'men' sneering, probably calling him a BOD or something but Arthur didn't care for once his father actually looked proud and he had Merlin to thank for that.

When the lesson was over he told Leon and Percy that he would meet them at the benches they nodded and said a short goodbye before going. "Hey Merlin" Arthur started as he saw him come out with Lance "Can I have a word?" Merlin nodded "Lance you can go to the lunch tables I don't mind meeting you there." Lance smiled "yeah okay Merlin," he kind of sang his name but Merlin pretended he didn't notice, he turned to Arthur.

"Merlin I just wanted to say thank you for well... saving me back there" Merlin shrugged "It was nothing it was kind of an apology for what I said to you, I went to far." Arthur sighed and gazed towards the ground "Merlin you had every right to say that it just..." 'why am I telling him this? Come on Pendragon spit it out" "my mother died before I was born." 'there its said, no going back now'.

"Now I feel dreadful, I know what its like to loose a parent and what I said to you, no it wasn't right and to be honest I don't think it's true either". Arthur generally didn't know what to say, he was opening up to a guy who he barley even talked to plus the fact that he was supposed to be an 'enemy' but for some reason he couldn't stop he had to let out what he had been keeping in for so long,"That's the problem most of it is true though."

Merlin saw an unreadable expression on Arthur's face "If it's a problem why don't you change it? I know you can't change being rich or the fact that you don't have a mother but you can stop bullying people and treating them like dirt." Arthur felt his eye brows screwing up together "how am I supposed to do that though? My father expects me to run the school to be at the top, even if I did want to stop acting like... like a jerk where am I supposed to start?"

"You can start by saying sorry to Morgana" Merlin replied sternly, "maybe..." Arthur was coming to his senses and realized all he had just admitted to Merlin "shit, I'am sorry for bringing this all on you... err well I have to go and err... thanks for the erm... advice," with that Arthur walked off mentally cursing himself for what he had just done.

Merlin was stunned maybe Arthur was more than everyone thought he was now he understood why people say 'don't judge a book by it cover' he had definitely judged Arthur by his cover, the question is should he tell Morgana and Gwen about what had happened?

**_Please Review?_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin strolled through the corridors lost in thought, not really noticing people around him. 'Why does Arthur have to be so complicated?' Merlin's mind was a blur he had remembered what had happened but it was very vague like a dream, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was a dream. The first time he had met Arthur he had been so… and now he was… What? He had remembered the first time he had met Will, at first Merlin had thought that he was going to be another one of those oh-look-lets-bully-Merlin kind of guy – boy that was a mistake. Will was the best friend he had ever had, even when he found about what he could do he still treated him the same.

The thing is Arthur is a different story completely he bullied people for the sake of it even just to prove who he was and Merlin wasn't even sure of who that was any more. He shared some personal details with the person he thought he hated the most at Albion high and Arthur 'Pratdragon' had even asked him how he could be a better person. Was it just him that thought that this was too fucking weird that this had even happened; he couldn't shove off the feeling that this was all a joke one thing was for sure he wasn't letting his guard down no matter what...

"arhh..." 'finding yourself face first on the ground isn't the nicest way to interrupt you from you own private thoughts' Merlin noted bitterly to himself while holding his head. "Hey sorry man, are you ok?" The muscular man that Merlin had seen before – well been looking at for quite some time…. Percy was now helping Merlin to his feet. "Ima fineee" Merlin mumbled he must have hit his head too hard on the ground now he was seeing things… "You're obviously not" Merlin stifled not being able to hold in the…"then why ask a question if you already knew the answer" … well that.

Percy laughed "you're right, again… I should probably take you to the school doctor" So that was how Merlin found himself being held up strong arms and he couldn't help but feel the heat running up the back of his neck, obviously Percy had to notice "you're looking worse your face is going quite red, are you sure you are able to make it that far, or do you want me to go and fetch Giaus while you wait here?" Merlin smiled he never wanted this beautiful man to leave his side but he wasn't sure he would be able to make it "would that be okay?" Percy lifted Merlin onto the chairs at the student entrance "yeah, I'll be right back" he went a bit before adding "I'm Percy by the way" before running up the stairs to get Giaus.

"Yeah I know" Merlin couldn't help but say as he leaned back gains the wall his head pounding if he could just fall asleep everything would be fine. "Merlin?" He heard Gwen say well he thought it was Gwen but it could be Morgana... "Merlin!" Nope that was definitely Morgana "oh my god what happened to you, was it Arthur? I'm gonna kick his ass so hard that-" Merlin cut in but Morgana continued "It wasn't Arthur" he said sleepily, "so hard that – what?" Morgana said relising what he had just said, Merlin sighed it was by accident I bumped into Percy and-" Gwen cut in "you bumped into Percy! Wasn't he the one that you were checking out?" Gwen was getting rather giddy now, "Gwen, why don't you shout it out so the whole school knows?!"

"oh sorry" she whispered, Morgana being Morgana carried on what Gwen had started – she could be so evil sometimes. "Well... isn't he?" Merlin's eyes straight away wait to the ground not looking either of them in the eyes "he is isn't he!" another sigh "yes but please don't go on about it because its just another reminder that he's not gay, G A Y, gay!" Percy walked in with Giaus "what about gay?" Gwen saw Merlin's pained face and so she spoke before either Morgana or him could put a word edgeways, "Merlin was just talking about my friend that's gay, I mean Morgana thinks he's fit." Morgana scowled "I don't!" Gwen nudged her "yes you do, and merlin was just spelling it out for her that he was gay."

"okay then..." Percy awkwardly walked over to them with Giaus at his heels "Merlin my boy how bad is it? What happened?" Merlin groaned banging his head on the wall instantly regretting it as the pain shot though his head causing a migraine. "Right we had better get you upstairs right away, I will take you to your room," Giaus gestured towards Morgana, Gwen and Percy. "ladies leave this to me and Percy you to, you can see him when he's feeling better" Percy looked disappointed but nodded as he walked away with the girls.

"Merlin what I'm I going to do with you?" Giaus exclaimed as soon as they reached him and Arthur's room, Merlin was holding an ice pack to his head. "what can I say? I guess I'm just clumsy" Giaus nodded "so it was nothing to do with your magic?" Merlin was socked "Giaus I know you think I have that but magic is just a fairytale, mythical, not real." Giaus sighed "right so you didn't want me to show you how you could heal yourself?" Merlin's face grew into a wide grin "I didn't say that."

_**What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated good or bad, and they make me write faster **__**x**_


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin was sprawled across the bed holding the ice pack carefully on his swollen head, "so what did you have in mind?" he asked Giaus who was looking through an old book that Merlin couldn't quite see. "Merlin I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone before…" Merlin cut in "Giaus I already know" Giaus was stunned "you do?" Merlin smiled "yeah, you don't wash every day, but don't worry I'll keep that a secret" he said 'zipping' his lips together. "Merlin!" Merlin stopped as he saw that Giaus was getting annoyed "what?"

"I wasn't talking about that, which I do wash everyday thank you" Merlin strained himself from saying 'then maybe you should was four times a day' and carried on listening to what Giaus had to say. "I was going to say that magic is a part of the old religion and back in the day everyone practiced it and knew what magic was." "Were you alive? back in 'the day' I mean," Giaus smiled "yes, I was only about four years old when magic stopped being practiced because Uther's father claimed it as being evil. I don't really remember the rest of it but all I can remember is that he used a powerful sorcerer to get rid of all the magic in this land."

Merlin sighed "why me? Why do I always have to be different from everyone else?" "Merlin I know it's hard for you but magic isn't a curse it's a gift and you should use it while you still can." Merlin leaned back on the pillow "so your saying that I'm going to lose my magic as well, because I can't Giaus, without magic I'm nothing," Giaus took the ice pack from Merlin's head and examining it carefully. "You shouldn't say things like that Merlin, and no I wasn't saying that you would lose you magic. The druids are one of those who still follow the old religion and believe in Emrys, the druid say that he will one day reunite the land of Albion and bring magic back into the kingdom. Right it should be ready now."

"What is ready?" Giaus smiled and ignored his question, "repeat after me **Þurhhæle dolgbenn**." Merlin nodded "**Þurhhæle dolgbenn**" Giaus was deep in thought "maybe try imagining that your head feels better, now say it." Merlin closed his eyes slowly and started to imagine how better his head would feel "**Þurhhæle dolgbenn**" as he opened his eyes Giaus was sure he saw a speck of gold. "take the cloth away from you head so I can see if it worked," Merlin took the chequered dish cloth that had been stopping the ice pack from freezing his head and handed it over to Giaus and added "anything?" Giaus tilted his head slightly reminding Merlin of a lost puppy "well the lumps gone but how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I think it's worked Giaus! Wait… how did you even know what to do?" Giaus smiled "this" he said picking up the old think book and pointing to it, "is a spell book and it will help you to use your magic for good maybe to even help other people and I want you to have it." Merlin's eyes lit up "seriously? Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, it will be more use for you than it ever was for me, but you have to promise never to let Uther see this book because he will recognise it instantly." Merlin held the book in his hands just about to open it, "how…. how will he recognise it?" Giaus paused before replying "because this was the spell book that was used to kill his wife."

_**I know it wasn't much, in this fanfic magic was already banned by Uther's farther before him but Uther he was willing to do anything for an heir so he asked Nimway for help and that was when his wife got killed and well you probably know the rest...**_


	9. Chapter 9

"**Yes I'm sure, it will be more use for you than it ever was for me, but you have to promise never to let Uther see this book because he will recognise it instantly." Merlin held the book in his hands just about to open it, "how…. how will he recognise it?" Giaus paused before replying "because this was the spell book that was used to kill his wife."**

Just then the door opened to reveal a worn out looking Arthur in his red football shirt, he coughed slightly "Giaus what are you doing here?" Giaus who was very formal compared to the way he spoke with Merlin replied "Merlin had a concussion so I was here to make sure he was all right, he should be okay now – I will be off then." Arthur nodded as he walked out of the room and shut the door and turned to Merlin, "so... what did you do to get a concussion?"

Merlin shrugged "being my usual clumsy self," surprisingly the blond laughed "I thought you were going to say like protecting the innocent or something." Merlin wittily replied "like you?" "It will be more than likely the other way around Merlin, you see unlike you I actually train and have muscles whereas you are as weak as a kitten."

"least I'm not a dollophead!" Arthur felt his eyebrows screw together "describe _dollophead_" "in two words?" Arthur nodded "Arthur Pendragon." Arthur walked over to where his bed was and took off his sweaty shirt and shoved it towards the door "okay whatever you say idiot," Merlin smirked and replied "prat." Arthur turned towards him, "could you pass me that t-shirt?" Merlin's eyes lingered on him for a few seconds before nodding and passing Arthur his shirt, 'come on Merlin keep it together'.

"right I'm just gonna have a shower," Merlin couldn't help but let his jaw drop "you have a shower in your bedroom?" Arthur smiled "yeah it's just up the stairs to the left, and don't open your mouth like that you look like a fish." Merlin managed to close his mouth as he said "yeah well not many people have an on suite," Arthur grabbed his blue jeans before replying "well I'm not many people." As he left Merlin mumbled "no you just have many personalities."

Merlin walked over towards his suitcase and found the book he had been reading the night before, it wasn't a book you got into but it was pretty interesting and as you read more it became more exiting. Engaged in his book Merlin didn't quite here the quite whisper of "Merlin...Merlin... Merlin!" That time there had definitely been something, slowly slipping his school shoes on he came out of the room. Arthur wouldn't notice if he had just gone for a little while or come to think of that he wouldn't care at all.

Merlin followed to where the sound was coming from, which kept on leading him further down and down. Merlin reached a door that was locked shut, easily Merlin's eyes glowed gold making the key hole unlock its self. "Merlin..." there was a hearty laugh "I'm down here" as Merlin closed the door he shouted "where are you?!" There was a big blast of wind that caused Merlin's hair to stick up and go out of place, "I am here."

"you're a... a..." "a dragon, yes I was the last time I checked." Merlin was gaping "but that's impossible," the dragon looked as though it smiled "you are very small for one with such a great destiny." Merlin's head was now buzzing with questions, "why what do you mean? Do you know why I'm like this?"

"Your magic Merlin was given to you for a reason," "so there is a reason?" the dragon laughed "yes, the young Pendragon will one day reunite the land that was once created," Merlin shook his head "I really don't see how any of this has to do with me." "Everything, without you he will never succeed, without you Albion will never be born – you must protect him with your life." Merlin was distraught "no, you've got the wrong person, Arthur's a prat!" Merlin scowled as the dragon laughed "perhaps it's your destiny to change that, you are but one side of a coin Arthur is the other, a half cannot truly hate what makes it whole."

With that the dragon left leaving Merlin as though he had just seen a ghost, well he kind of had. Merlin sighed as he came to his and Arthur's room "stupid dragon, with his stupid riddles." Arthur's head poked out from the door "what was that about dragons?" Arthur was wearing the blue jeans from before and the chequered shirt, Merlin had to say that it was a pretty good look for him. "Oh nothing..." Arthur nodded, "okay whatever, suppose you like dragons then" Merlin smiled "something like that," Arthur allowed Merlin to walk through the door without saying anything like 'get out!'

Arthur lounged onto his bed and took his laptop that was underneath his pillow, Merlin found his suitcase and asked "where should I put my things?" Arthur shrugged "wherever, you can move some of my stuff out of the cupboard if you can't find any where else." Merlin nodded and open the cupboard it was massive and had enough room to fit at least ten people inside, the only things in it were a few of Arthur's old school books and photo's shoved in at the very top never to be seen again.

"so Merlin" Arthur asked absently "seen any girls you like yet?" merlin shifted 'well this is awkward' "no." Arthur frowned "are you sure, not even Morgana?" Merlin shrugged not bothering to look at Arthur "no, she's not really my type." Merlin was sure Arthur looked up from what he was doing "so what is you type then?" but they were interrupted from a knock on the door, 'thank god for that' Merlin let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

Arthur shut his laptop and placed it carefully under his pillow and walked over towards the door, "oh hey Percy, Leon, Gwaine..." the guy called Gwaine shouted "hey man you don't have to name us all you know, that's just weird." Leon approached with a thoughtful look "hey isn't that the guy who was giving you lip," Arthur shrugged "yeah and he's learned his lesson haven't you _Merlin_." Merlin stood up from where he was sorting his clothes out into the cupboard "yeah that your a prat and a dollophead and a... clotpole!"

Gwaine laughed "I like you mate, between you and me someone has to put Arthur in his place, make sure he's not to snobby." Arthur scowled "Gwaine, shut up," Gwaine just grinned "Arthur you know I'm right, hey can Merlin come with us?" Arthur shook his head "no definitely not." Gwaine whined "Arthur stop being so stuck up and invite the guy to come..." before Arthur could reply Percy said "plus I owe Merlin from before when I knocked him over by accident from before."

Arthur smirked at what Percy had just said and turned to Leon "Leon?" Leon tilted his head slightly "yeah I think you should give him a chance Arthur." Arthur huffed "right fine, Merlin your coming with us," Merlin coughed "I don't remember saying yes." Gwaine put his arm around him "you don't have much a choice, anyway you know you want to." Merlin had to admit that he was around the fittest guys he had ever seen but then he also felt as though he was betraying Morgana, "well if I don't have a choice I'm gonna have to go anyway, as long as you let me just quickly change." They nodded and Merlin thought that if Morgana didn't like it then he wouldn't hang out with them any more simple as that, anyway what could he loose?

**_Reviews are much appreciated :) _**


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin had shoved on his light red tank top with his black jeans; purposely making sure that they weren't too skinny, he didn't bother wearing a jumper and as for his shoe's he just wore some grey (Lakai) pumps. Merlin couldn't help noticing Percy's abs and Gwaine's long perfect hair... which made him feel inadequate somehow, "so where bouts are we going then?" he asked, mostly just to vanquish his thoughts. Gwaine grinned in an impossibly evil way and Arthur; Merlin noticed rolled his eyes but grinned anyway as Gwaine started talking, "I happen to know a lot of people who can pull a few strings."

He continued "but stick with me and you will be fine" the rest of them laughed knowing what Gwaine's reputation was like, including Arthur but he soon stopped as he noticed Gwaine's arm tightly around Merlin's shoulders. He felt the feeling of annoyance quickly traveling up his spine, "so where exactly are we going then?" Leon asked, somewhat politely. Gwaine removed his arm from Merlin's shoulders, "to the best night club there is around here!" Percy ruffled Gwaine's hair, "have you forgotten something?" Gwaine's face stayed blank, "maybe... I don't know, ID's to actually get in the club."

"Well I already have fake IDs for the rest of us..." he turned to Merlin "but you're just going to have to say you left it somewhere and speak confidently" Merlin shrugged his shoulders but he was actually quite scared, now Gwaine spoke to everybody "prepare to get so pissed! "Arthur smiled but he didn't trust Gwaine especially not with Merlin, wouldn't he himself offer better protection... considering Gwaine is going to be mega pissed as he always is... and he is going to get Merlin pissed... _and_ he is bi. Okay, Arthur was officially scared...

After about an hour of talking Gwaine finally said "Right here we are..." Everyone looked up to see 'the birdcage' lit up in gold writing, Merlin looked at his second-hand phone, it was already half past eleven - time has flew by! There were two bouncers at the doors Gwaine proudly walked in front of everyone else and held up all the IDs that he had; the bouncer pointed at Merlin "what about him?" 'confidence Merlin confidence' he tried to speak but no sound came out, Arthur decided to cover for Merlin and confidently said (with no faults) "he was just being his forgetful self and left it in the car."

The bouncer turned to the other bouncer who nodded, "we are willing to let you off this time, but make sure you remember it next time." Merlin nodded nervously as the bouncers moved out of the way to let them into the night club. "that was close" Merlin whispered to Arthur "thanks for covering for me," Arthur lifted his head up and scoffed, "they would have let you in anyway considering we all have IDs and we are paying for drinks." Merlin just shrugged and grinned leaving Arthur with a strange fluttery feeling in his stomach.

This Merlin realized was the first club he had actually been in, obviously he wouldn't tell the others that- but wow, this was awesome. "well I don't know about you guys but I'm having a beer" Leon stated, Gwaine's attention was on Merlin "hey how's about we do a few shots?" Merlin's shoulder flinched back uneasily, "I'm not sure I should..." Gwaine had a smirk displaying on his features, "Merlin why do you think we put in so much effort to be in here? To have a good time of course, and you won't take a few shots..."

"Fine, I will do it." Gwaine grinned brightly but Arthur wasn't so sure, "please can I have three rounds of shots," he whispered the part "make sure there the strongest alcoholic ones you have." Gwaine went to sit next to Merlin while Arthur was busy talking to Percy and Leon who were all just having a cheap beer. "So," Gwaine promoted "shall we begin?" Merlin nodded firmly before picking up his shot and saying "down it in one" nodding, they both took it at the same time Gwaine smiled and licked his lips, whereas Merlin scrunched up his face tasting the horrible strong tang.

Percy took a sip of his beer before saying, "so what do you think of Merlin?" Arthur smiled before replying "I think he is going to get drunk in about five minutes!" With that the rest of them laughed, Leon smiled looking over at Merlin and Gwaine, "I think you might be right there..."

"Hey guys!" Gwaine said brightly, he was holding Merlin up so that he wouldn't fall over. "Gwaine" Arthur scowled "what the fuck did you do?" Gwaine only laughed in reply, an attendant noticed Merlin and started walking over, "oh no..." Percy whispered to Arthur "this can't be good."

"I'm afraid your friend is going to have to leave," Gwaine moaned "what already... I haven't even had a good drink..." Arthur sighed "It's fine you can stay here, _I_ will take _my_ roommate home." Arthur took Merlin from Gwaine and put his arm around his shoulder, "next time please don't do this again." in reply Gwaine just shook his head with a laugh "it's not my fault that he's a light drinker!" "you say that all the time" Leon pointed out.

Once they were out of they were out of the club Merlin started shivering "I'm s...so cold" Arthur was about to reply when Merlin leaned closer to Arthur, "it's okay we will be back soon." Arthur was trying to ignore the closeness of Merlin, as he walked across the road Merlin whispered "why are you taking me back?" Arthur snorted "because if you haven't noticed you just got chucked out because you were to drunk."

"n..no I meant... why you?" Merlin slurred "because I'm your roommate and I don't want to ruin the night for the others." Merlin spoke to himself but he was to drunk to care that Arthur could hear him "I thought it was more than that..." Arthur shook his head "do you think you could stop babbling I can hear you know." Merlin ignored Arthur and continued "because Leon is cute in way... and Percy is amazing... Gwaine's hair... then there's complicated Perfect Arthur..."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked oblivious "why does Arthur have to be...so...so..." now Arthur was now really trying to pretend Merlin wasn't saying anything, he was drunk and what he was saying he wasn't doing purposely, "Perfect." Merlin ended satisfied, "his blonde hair practically glows in the sunlight and he is the golden boy literally..." Merlin sniffed "a...and then you get lanky gay boy Merlin who is bullied all the way through high school for something he didn't even do... well this sucks..."

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur asked warily "I...Arthur... when did you get here?" Merlin looked momentary shocked but then calmed as he leaned his head on Arthurs shoulder and closed his eyes before saying again to himself, "you know... Arthur isn't as bad as I thought he was... I think it's strange how I never noticed him in that way before..."Arthur gulped trying to take in what Merlin had just said, during the rest of the walk Merlin was silent and Arthur could concentrate on his own thoughts rather than listening to Merlin's.

Once they were at the school Arthur carefully took Merlin's head off his shoulder causing him to moan "Arthur..." in return he laughed and ruffled Merlin's hair and noted how silky and soft it was, and had a strong longing to do it again. "Come on, you have to go up the stairs now," Arthur put one of Merlin's arms on his shoulder and helped him up the stairs that seemed endless. Passing Giaus's room they approached the right one and Arthur unbolted the door, literally having to shove Merlin inside.

"Right are you going to get changed or sleep in your clothes" on that note Merlin was about to pull his pants down; when Arthur realised what he was doing he stopped in his tracks. "Merlin there is a bathroom you know..." Merlin shrugged and turned around crashing into the stairs, Arthur rolled his eyes before going to help Merlin once again up some steps. Merlin mumbled "forgot...m...my clothes," Arthur huffed "suppose you want me to get them then?" Merlin tilted his head to show his puppy dog eyes, 'that's one puppy I would never say no to' Arthur thought smiling to himself.

When he had reached the bottom of his spiral staircase he saw Merlin's dark brown suitcase on top of the spare bed that was next to his, he felt rude going in to other people's belongings - but he did have Merlin's permission so that made it okay, didn't it? unzipping the bag Arthur found Merlin's belongings neatly folded in a pile, somehow he doubted that Merlin had done his packing by himself. Arthur took some clothing out trying not to crease them, he saw Merlin's night wear it was packed next to his tooth brush and shower items.

'he is probably going to need them' Arthur thought and took that out along with Merlin's night wear, he was just about to go back up the stairs when he caught his leg on the strap that was on the suit case causing it to topple over along with all of the belongings in it. "Crap" Arthur cursed as he kicked the strap off his foot, he kneeled down to put them back but he noticed something which was at the very bottom of the suit case. It was a magazine labelled private on the front with black marker pen Arthur was going to leave it but then his nosey ness got the better of him.

As soon as he opened it he shut it straight away, no wonder this was private it was a porn magazine and not only that it was... wait that would mean Merlin was gay, why wouldn't he tell him, then again why would he? Now Arthur had understood what he was talking about before when they were walking back... right this had gone too far, none of this is his business and if Merlin wanted to tell Arthur that he was gay he would have, he would just have to give him more time, if Merlin truly wanted to trust him he would tell him.

All of Merlin's things were in the original places they were before including the magazine that had been private and for good reasons. As Arthur when back up to see Merlin he wondered if there was a scale of feeling guilty, if so he would be on the highest because right now he felt sick, how could he do that? It was invading someone else's privacy and not just that it was _Merlin's _privacy and that just made it all the worst - why? Arthur didn't know.

"Hey, here's your night wear and I have also got your shower stuff in this bag which I thought that you would probably need." Merlin smiled and grabbed his things and went into the bathroom, meanwhile Arthur went downstairs and took off his top and his trousers, he wasn't going to tell Merlin that he had another on suite hidden in a cupboard no that was for him to know and him alone.

As he came out of the 'cupboard' he saw Merlin at the top of the stairs with only his boxers on "Merlin... aren't you going to put your night clothes on?" Merlin stumbled down the stairs "i...itss... to hot." Arthur raised his eyebrows before whispering "boy is he going to have a hangover tomorrow." Merlin boldly walked over towards Arthur "you kn...ow, i... usually have... a hug... before bed," before Arthur could refuse Merlin hugged him tightly and both of their bare chests were touching and Arthur _liked_ the experience of feeling Merlin close against him.

"g'night..." Merlin managed before slumping into his bead, "night" Arthur whispered softly before lifting up his covers and getting in to bed himself. for a while he lay with his head to the wall, he could hear the sound of Merlin breathing heavily, Arthur forced his body to roll over. Merlin hadn't bothered putting the covers over him, as he was lay on his back Arthur watched Merlin's chest rise and fall. He gazed at Merlin's cheeks and admired at how amazing a define they were, and then was his raven black hair that Arthur had wanted to touch as soon as he saw Merlin, of course he wouldn't admit that to himself.

it wasn't long till Arthur found his gaze going downwards towards Merlin's black boxers... but then Merlin stirred slightly and turned over onto his side so that he was fully facing Arthur, he moaned slightly as he moved and opened his eyes slightly just enough so that Arthur could see a shimmer of light blue, before he closed them again. 'Why am I feeling like this?" Arthur couldn't help him asking himself but looking a Merlin said it all, he had a crush but Merlin was a guy Arthur couldn't be gay... he wasn't. 'No I've just had a bit too much to drink that's all, I will be fine by tomorrow' or so he thought.

The next morning Arthur woke up before Merlin and went up to his second floor to have a shower and to get dressed, it wasn't school today so that meant both of them had a long lie in because by the time Arthur had got up in was already half past twelve. Merlin stirred slightly stretching his arms as he started to move his head he was rewarded with a headache, he saw Arthur coming down the stairs fully dressed. "Arthur how much did I drink" he asked slowly with his eyes still closed, "enough to give you one hell of a hangover" Arthur laughed.

That was when Merlin opened his eyes and screwed them up "s'not funny" Arthur shook his head with a smirk playing on his features, "it is from where I'm standing." Merlin scowled before realising that he had only his boxers on, "urm... Arthur why am I not in my night wear?" Arthur who started to make his bed replied "well I did try to get you to put them on but in the end you came down like that saying it's too hot."

Merlin's face went red with embarrassment and Arthur could see it perfectly considering his face was so pale, "what else did I do..." Arthur shrugged while straightening out his pillow, "nothing much... but I did have to take you home like ten minutes after we got there." Merlin sat up in his bed - covers now over him, "well I remember going with Gwaine and taking the shots but after that is kinda blurry." Arthur laughed "well it would be wouldn't it, you were stoned Merlin, you were chucked out because you were on the floor... literally."

"Right I'm getting dressed" Merlin said simply, Arthur didn't know if that was to avoid the conversation or not. Arthur took his laptop from his pillow and shoved it on his knee, sub consciously he typed in to Google how to bring 'are you gay' up in a conversation. There were various answers but the one that he agreed on most was 'just ask them who they like and continue the conversation from there,' "what you on?" asked the now dressed Merlin coming back down.

Arthur shut his laptop faster than intended "oh nothing..." Merlin gave him a _look _but said nothing as he got his book from the desk. Once Arthur realised Merlin was reading he opened his laptop up and closed what he was on before and just left on the home screen, "so Merlin you never told me who you liked before..." Merlin didn't look up from his book but Arthur could tell that he had stopped reading, "yes, that is because I don't like anyone." 'Right how am I going to play this one' Arthur sighed this carrying on the conversation wasn't going to work, "before you said Morgana wasn't your type... so what exactly is your type?"

Merlin shuffled uncomfortably "urm... I Dunno..." Arthur shut his laptop causing Merlin to look up from his book, "well that's not you said last night..." he was sure that Merlin gulped, "I don't remember what I said last night." Arthur shrugged "complimenting certain features on my friends... Most of the time I didn't understand what you were on about, but when I was looking for your night wear I found a magazine... and errm... yeah."

Merlin didn't know what to say, "if you want to say anything please say it now," Merlin put his book down before taking a deep breath "there's nothing to say, you know..." Arthur looked towards the floor "so you are gay then?" He said awkwardly Merlin could only nod in reply "Arthur you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No, but why didn't you tell me before?" Merlin frowned "how was I supposed to tell you? I was bullied for being like this in my old school so-" Merlin stopped just as he had realised he had said too much, "you were bullied?" Merlin shook his head "look it doesn't matter Arthur." he was angry that Merlin would even think that, "well it matters to me!" Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was behaving like this, "why would it matter?" Merlin whispered. Arthur felt like screaming 'because I care about you! I like you...' but all he said was "because your my friend and nobody deserves to be bullied you're the one who told me that."

"but... but I thought" Arthur folded his arms "what exactly did you think _Merlin_?" He rolled his eyes at Arthur dragging out his name and lay down in exasperation "nothing..." Arthur stood up and began to tie up his laces "where are you going?" Arthur gestured to what he was wearing "the big game is today if you want to watch?" Merlin shrugged "I promised that I would meet Morgana and Gwen but I might come down later."

"Great I will see you then," Merlin laughed "you make it sound as though it's a date" Arthur blushed but made sure Merlin couldn't see "why do you want it to be a date?" He wittily replied, now it was Merlin's turn to blush "I didn't say that..." Arthur chuckled as he was about to leave, "oh but you did Merlin, you did." "I didn't..." Merlin replied weakly but Arthur was already gone so didn't hear him.

Morgana and Gwen were in the same place where they sat at lunch time when Merlin went down to see them, "hey Merlin where have you been? we were waiting for you." Merlin sat down next to them and gave the two an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I just slept in," Morgana didn't look convinced "your hair is scruffy" she noted. Merlin tried to flatten it with his hand but failed, Gwen smiled sympathetically "so how is it with your roommate?" she asked, Merlin shrugged "he's been okay I suppose considering he found out and hasn't told anybody - yet," Morgana looked as though she was going to murder somebody.

"How did he find out!" Merlin shuddered, he hated being put on the spot, "I was drunk...and-" Gwen cut in "why were you drunk?" So that was how Merlin told them the whole story from start to finish, including them exchanging notes in the classroom. "Well if you ask me Arthur's on to something, Merlin don't let your guard down!" Morgana said hastily, "Arthur can do many things with the new information he has, so just stay on his good side." Gwen added trying to think outside of the box, "so that means I should probably show up to watch the match then?" Gwen was stunned for a second "why did he invite you?" Merlin nodded and Morgana replied "well yes I suppose you should then."

"Will you come with me I don't want to go alone," Gwen nodded while Morgana shook her head furiously, "no way! I'm not going," Gwen sighed "Morgana please come, you're not supporting Arthur your supporting Merlin." Morgana seemed to be thinking for a minute before saying "fine okay I will go." Gwen smiled "I think we should be going now because its already halfway through the match," he nodded along with Morgana.

By the time they got there it was half time so Arthur and the rest of the team were having a quick break, when he saw Merlin he smiled and came over. "So I take it you made it then," he grinned and look over towards Gwen and Morgana "Gwen, Morgana" he named in the way he name all people when he saw them. "Arthur," Morgana practically growled, Merlin decided to break the tension. "So what are the scores then?" Arthur frowned, "so far it's nil, nil but we have a plan which I am hoping is going to work."

Merlin couldn't help thinking of Morgana when he saw the determined look on his friends face, no matter how much Morgana didn't like it, they were very much alike. At that moment the whistle blew meaning that the quick break was over, Arthur went over to his team mates and they huddled in a circle talking about how they could score the winning goal. Merlin stood at the front behind the railings in the middle of Morgana and Gwen, finally all the players were on the pitch. Lance waved towards Gwen, who blushed and waved back, Merlin looked towards Morgana who rolled her eyes but grinned as she saw Merlin's concerned face.

The match had started and Percy had been the one to start with the ball, he dribbled it past the other team passing the ball the Gwaine who was on the other side of the field, Gwaine smiled and winked towards Leon passing the ball back the wrong way. "no," Gwen groaned "what are they doing?" Merlin smiled slightly 'there secret plan.' Leon only had the ball for a few seconds before lobbing it for Arthur; Merlin had to admit Arthur looked pretty hot handling the ball like that dodging anyone who dared to take it away from him. "Lance" Arthur shouted kicking the ball towards the goal post where Lance was standing, he didn't need telling twice quickly Lance wacked it into the goal with it came an eruption of cheers and boos.

"Well blow me away..." Gwen said in disbelieve before grinning and shouting "they did it!" she hugged Merlin in happiness; Morgana smirked but was clapping all the same. As the game came to an end Gwen ran straight towards Lance and kissed him, he was in shock at first but kissed her back, "Gwen will you go out with me?" Lance asked. "What do you think?" asked Gwen, "is that a yes?" in reply to this Gwen just kissed him again with more longing. Merlin laughed and wolf whistled, the rest of the team came towards them all in deep conversation, many of them congratulating Arthur on the plan and Lance for scoring the goal.

"Morgana... please can I have a word?" asked Arthur, she was about to say no but then she saw Merlin edging her on to say yes. "Fine, what is it Arthur?"


End file.
